fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Allysson
Agent Texxas was an Imperial Agent during the Cold War. Near the end of the Cold War, she defected to the Republic and was assigned to the 421st Battalion. Once she defected, she began going by her birth name: Allysson. Along with serving with the 421st, Allysson was a double agent, working in Imperial space while collecting information for the Republic. Biography Imperial Intelligence Upon joining Imperial Intelligence, Allysson was implanted with neural augments and given the codename Texxas. The side effects included memory loss. As a result, Texxas could no longer remember how old she was, where she was born, the names of her parents, or her birth name. She could not even recall if she agreed to the cybernetic surgery in the first place. It would take Texxas seven years to learn that Imperial Intelligence was controlling her via her cybernetic implants. Keeper, head of Imperial Intelligence, had authorized this, and had also subconsciously programmed Texxas with trigger words. Defecting to the Republic After Imperial Intelligence issued a kill order against her, Texxas went into hiding. Concerned about her crew, Texxas debated defecting to the Republic. She contacted Ka'lee Reynells, a friend and bounty hunter, who Texxas knew was married to a Republic Officer. Ka'lee believed Texxas story, and directed Texxas to her husband, Major Wade Reynells. Texxas met with Major Reynells, and told him flat out that she wanted to defect, that her implants were filled with Imperial information, and that she would gladly hand all that information over to the Republic provided they guaranteed her safety and the safety of her crew. She also offered her skills and services to the Republic, and agreed to any interrogations necessary to prove her loyalties. She also pointed out that due to her implants, she would be able to prove her defection was on the up-and-up. Major Reynells met with General Garza to discuss Texxas's defection. They agreed to Texxas's terms, and assigned her to the 421st Battalion where Major Reynells was to supervise her training and assess whether Texxas was telling the truth about her defection. Regaining Lost Memories After being assigned to the 421st, Texxas met with Doctor Tharan Cedrax so the information contained in her implants could be downloaded. Once Tharan reviewed the information and verified Texxas was telling the truth, she requested that the implants be removed. She feared Imperial Intelligence would one day find her and download Republic information. Major Reynells agreed, and requested both Tharan and Doctor Archiban "Doc" Kimble remove Texxas's implants. After several hours of micro-surgery, Tharan and Doc were not able to remove Texxas's cybernetic implants without doing severe brain damage. But they were able to reverse some of the damage done to her, and deactivate some of the implant's more severe functions such as a tracking device. Texxas was able to remember some information about herself prior to her implantation, including her birth name was Allysson and that she was born on Dromund Kaas. After the surgery, she began working with a therapist to recover additional lost memories. Earning her Keep Allysson began her training with the 421st shortly after her surgery. Given her tactical knowledge and background, Major Reynells assigned her the rank of Lieutenant and placed her with Bantha Squadron, a ground support team within the 421st. Master Kylah Onasi, already a member of Bantha Squadron, was ordered to keep a watchful eye on Allysson and report any suspicious activity. Once being assigned to the 421st, Tharan presented Allysson with a set of MK.1 Outcast Armor. Allysson found the armor to be uncomfortable, constricting her movements in combat. She gave Tharan her RD-07A Vendetta armor and asked him to make her an updated version. Never one to back down from a challenge, Tharan reverse engineered Allysson's armor and, with his knowledge of exotech, produced a more powerful version of the RD-07A Vendetta, tailored especially for Allysson. Tharan also began work on a series of armors based off of set he created for her, each tailored specifically for the individual wearing it. Hunted While Allysson was training with the 421st, Imperial Intelligence began searching for her. They knew she had entered Republic space due to the tracking device attached to her implants. But after Doc and Tharan removed the tracker, Imperial Intelligence deemed her a traitor and began hunting her down. When their agents were unable to locate Allysson, a bounty hunter named South'd was hired. While on a route stop on Nar Shaddaa, Ceoh Onasi overheard two bounty hunters say the Imperials were looking for an agent who defected to the Republic. While at the time he wasn't sure if it was Allysson they were referring to, he passed word along to Ka'lee asking her to keep her ear to the ground. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Agent Texxas is an Imperial Operative speced in the Leathality Tree. Lieutenant Allysson is a Trooper Vanguard speced in the Tactics Tree. Family Character Inspired By Allysson's name, personality, and back story are inspired by Agent Tex from the webseries Red vs Blue. Category:Republic Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy